


路康2016群内卡肉活动文（只撩不做，撩完就跑）

by annasho35207



Series: 非队狼其它CP [1]
Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 路康 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207
Summary: 全是我编的……所有的锅都是我的……和角色无关





	路康2016群内卡肉活动文（只撩不做，撩完就跑）

碎了一地的玻璃渣上踏着一对形状削长的裸足，病态苍白得足以刺痛双眼。脚底刺入了不少细碎的玻璃，却像无痛觉一样一步步坚定向前。

“走的时候记得赔我修房子的钱。”康斯坦丁一脚踹上面前气定神闲稳坐床边的高大男人。

“你是在跟恶魔讨论道德?还是规则?”男人那比苍白更加灰败的手抓过踹在自己胸口的那只大脚来回抚摸，不知道的会以为这是个多么温柔体贴的情郎。“难得你会主动召唤我，怎么?想去看看我为你特别准备的地狱套房么?”

男人眼中血红色的瞳仁因兴奋正不断的放大，看起来像深不见底的血池，异常骇人。低下头,沿着脚踝里侧凸起的冷硬线条一点点舔着。 有些泛黑的舌头比人类的要长出许多，康斯坦丁相信如果他愿意，一定还能再伸出来几倍的长度。

这个恶心的史前老变态!康斯坦丁在心里恶狠狠地啐了一口。

抽回被掌握的脚，康斯坦丁欺身上去，整个人骑坐在男人身上。骨节分明的细长手指在男人毫无血色却布满青色血管的脸侧轻刮着,还不时撩一下男人紫黑色的唇。

心想，如果这货不堕天，应该是三界最完美的存在了。看看现在这副跟尸变似的鬼样.....康斯坦丁第不知道多少次在心里吐槽着地狱方面的审美并竖起中指。

“治好我的肺癌?嗯?你真的不打算再说说你在我身上又搞了什么操蛋的玩意儿?路?”康斯坦丁凑近路西法的唇轻轻吹着气,就像以前路对他做的那样。只是凑近传递自己的气息，绝不碰触。

路西法“桀桀桀”地大声怪笑着，极其刺耳。康斯坦丁强忍着推开路西法并捂住自己耳朵的冲动，继续手中撩拨的动作。

“淫欲是一大罪，我只是让和你睡过的人提前拿到地狱通行证而已。”路西法一脸无辜的并真诚的看着康斯坦丁，如果没有那恶意满满的笑容的话。

“所以，你应该知道我叫你来干嘛了?”说完，双手在路西法的胸前一用力，原本整齐的衬衫被撕开，纽扣叮叮当当的掉了一地。

几乎是同时,康斯坦丁扑过去死死咬住路西法颈边暴露着的脆弱血管。口中毫不留力地一再收紧，直到口中弥漫着堕落与烈火的味道。

康斯坦丁强忍着阵阵的头晕，抹了抹嘴边某种意义上来说的“鲜血”。黑色的，真是不意外……

妈的，果然是恶魔头子的血，真够劲儿。感觉自己像是被注射了大量的兴奋剂，眼前开始出现大块儿大块儿的光斑。一阵阵酥麻的颤僳汹涌地狂奔向下半身正与路西法儿紧贴的部位,根本不需要更多的爱抚，康斯坦丁就已经觉得自己硬得要爆炸了。

路西法吊着眉头，一脸戏谑的怪样子看着康斯坦丁。任他在自己身上怎么诱惑地磨蹭扭动，依旧岿然不动。

“哦~亲爱的约翰，看来你的小屁股并没有你想象中的有魅力哦!”话虽然说得刻薄，但跟嘴巴并不统一的手还是出卖了恶魔对于这具身体的垂涎程度。

松了松领口的桎梏，憋闷的感觉依然没有减缓，索性直接脱掉了上衣露出肌肉形状十分漂亮的消瘦胸膛。浅粉色的乳尖印在恶魔的视觉中央，尖而挺立地夺走了大部分的注意。路西法舔了舔嘴唇,心里暗自盘算着将要如何虐待这一对顽皮的小东西。

也不知道康斯坦丁从哪儿变出来一把闪着森冷寒光的小匕首，握在手里就往路西法的裤裆上捅。

路西法甚至连眉头都没皱一. 下,似乎这把刀对他的威胁还不如刚才康斯坦丁照他脖子啃的那一口。

“你就不怕我把你老二切下来?”刀刃向着已经半膨胀的巨物用力压了压，但是连恶魔的一声哼哼都没有换来。

“呿!"路西法式的白眼，维持了两秒。突然地捏起康斯坦丁的下巴，面色凶恶地说:“那我就再长出十条一起捅进你那处女屁眼儿里。”

康斯坦丁冷冷的挣开路西法的钳制，说:“你放心，为了我自己的性福我也不会亏待你的老二的。但是……”顿了一下，拿起匕首沿着刀刃舔向刀尖，一脸挑衅的看着路西法：“如果你这个老东西不中用，我看切下来也不是个坏主意。”

直接划开路西法白色西裤,精准地连同里面的内裤一起割破， 并没有伤到路西法分毫。康斯坦丁把嘴凑过去，尝试的将顶端的一点含在口中。说实话，并没有想象中那么恶心。没有任何多余的味道，就像含着一块微凉滑腻的软糖。也许是刚才那口恶魔之血的关系,康斯坦丁竟然想把这坨冰凉的肉块全部纳进自己的体内,不论用哪里接受都好。大口大口地吞咽着路西法较之常人更加硕大的阴茎,然而无论康斯坦丁如何努力，它依旧没有达到全盛的状态。

时间已经过去了很久，康斯坦丁觉得自己的下巴就要脱臼了，他有些懊恼地吐出一直半硬着的阴茎。有些脱力地将头靠在路西法的胯间，低着头，不知在想些什么。

路西法看着埋在自己两腿中间的头颅动了动,光洁不似男人肌肤触感的脸颊轻轻蹭着柱身。仰着脸看向路西法的眼中有软弱的求助有认命的妥协更有堕落的欲望，这是一向冷漠器张的康斯坦丁啊!

路西法觉得即使还没有一尝多年夙愿，彻底拥有康斯坦丁的灵魂将他拖入地狱。但此刻的他已然拥有了这个人的身体，可以任意支配甚至践踏。

千万年不曾苏醒的情欲如开闸洪水，决堤而下。巨大的六翼由路西法的后背伸展开来，洁白充满圣光。康斯坦丁的房子不算小，却只堪堪能承载尚未完全展开的羽莫。

其实也就是一瞬间的事，象征着曾为天使的六翼出现又消失，快得仿佛错觉。正当路西法决定开始仔细品尝折磨了自己二十几年,让自己辗转难眠只想占有他的康斯坦丁时，他终于意识到事情似乎哪里走了样儿。

康斯坦丁两只手里分别抓着两根白色的羽毛，他的身周是不知何时启动的驱逐法阵。

一脸标准的康斯坦丁式嘲讽外加一根中指。

“滚回你的地狱去操那些变异的单细胞烂肠子吧!老变态!”

用手按住床边缝隙里的圣经，圣光乍亮照午夜如白昼, 一点点消散的过程中，还能隐约听到来自撒旦的怒吼。

“康斯坦丁，你这个骗子!”


End file.
